Un aveu musical
by lulu59
Summary: Une relation tenue au secret révélée au monde entier en chanson. Bertand/OS TPMP/Nouvelle Star. Je sais je suis nulle en résumé mais j'espère que vous allez la lire quand même


L'aveu musical:

Je suis sur le plateau de la nouvelle star vu que je n'ai rien à faire ce soir et que mon compagnon est encore sur au studio de D8 pour finir sa rubrique et aussi que mon patron m'a envoyé un message me proposant de venir voir l'émission sur place. Cyril commence à parler avec le candidat qui vient de chanter et qui attend le verdict du jury. Le verdict tombe, le public n'est pas content tandis que moi j'avais espéré passer une soirée agréable avec mon compagnon. Je regarde l'émission sans plus, je ne fais même pas attention à ce que dit le jury. J'entends à peine Cyril dire au public le prochain candidat, vient la pub pour ceux qui sont à la télévision. Cyril vient me voir tout souriant.

- Hey, Beber. Comment se passe ta soirée?  
- Bien, la prestation du dernier candidat était fabuleuse, déclarai-je avec tristesse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri?  
- Rien, Cyril tout va bien, essayai-je de dire avec conviction.  
- Allez, sois joyeux Beber. Tu vas voir la prestation du prochain candidat va être grandiose.  
- J'imagine.  
- Oh non, tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, mon chéri.

Puis il s'en va en ayant un immense sourire sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là? Il a attisé ma curiosité avec cette phrase. L'antenne reprend, Cyril est joyeux mais très joyeux plus que d'habitude. Ça c'est encore plus suspect.

- Alors le prochain candidat est un candidat extraordinaire. Il a décidé de venir chanter pour une personne qui l'aime et tout ça devant vous public. Veillez l'acclamer avec force car il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour sauter le pas, annonça-t-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Mais que me cache-t-il? J'ai peur d'un coup, non ça ne peut pas être lui vu qu'il ne veut pas que notre relation se sache du grand public puis il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était encore au studio. Pour le moment, le candidat est caché du public. Une musique retentit puis d'un coup il commence à chanter.

_-Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
Pour un détail pour une futilité  
N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
Faire la différence  
N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
Si facilement te remplacer  
Oh non pas toi  
Vraiment pas toi_

C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, mon compagnon me délaisse pour sortir avec Cyril. Rien qu'en y repensant, mon coeur se serre et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai trop peur qu'il me quitte pour lui, je ne survivrais pas s'il me quitte.

_-Parce que nous c'est fort  
Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça_

Je voudrais tellement que tu affrontes le regard des autres sur ton orientation sexuel, sur notre relation. Que tu n'aies plus peur de ce que tu es mais je comprend avec l'éducation que tu as eu que ce n'est pas facile. Je continue à regarder le plateau. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson se termine, le rideau est levé et quand je vois enfin son visage, je suis stupéfait. Nos regards se croisent et il termine sa chanson tout en me regardant.

_-Parce que c'est toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça_

Dès qu'il a fini sa chanson, le public l'acclame tandis que moi je me fige en le voyant.

- Belle performance, Jean-Luc. Tu m'as épaté, plus que pendant les répétitions! s'exclama Cyril.  
- Bertrand, tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu que notre relation reste caché mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de changer les choses et à travers cette chanson je te le prouve. J'espère que tu veux toujours de moi après ça.

Pour lui répondre, je cours vers lui et je l'embrasse avec fureur tout en le prenant dans mes bras. Un silence s'installe jusqu'à qu'une fille hurle de joie et crie:

- Oh Mon Dieu! Je le savais, je te l'avais dit! C'est super génial!

On rigole devant son effusion de joie, elle applaudit et elle est vite suivi par les autres spectateurs. Je murmure quelque chose à l'homme de ma vie qui rougit aussi vite qu'une tomate. On dit au revoir à tout le monde en passant on fait la bise à la fille qui a hurlé de joie puis on part en laissant Cyril se débrouillait pour le reste de l'émission. On file vers ma voiture puis on rentre à la maison. Ensuite ce qui se passe dans la chambre ne vous regarde pas du tout. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on a encore une fois de plus rêvé les voisins du dessus.  
_**  
The end **_


End file.
